Negi Springfield and the Alchemist Stone
by Aestvalis custom Nova
Summary: Base on the first Harry potter movie. Negi Springfield got accepted into the most famous wizarding acadamey in history, Mohora. With his new friends, he must need to figure out the puzzlea of conspiracy involving alchemy's darkest object in the world.


Now I doing a fan make based on the Harry Potter series, mostly big change that didn't affect the story, but the life of the characters did.

Prologue: The Boy who lived

There is a world where Magic and curse exist since the ancient times, where monster and creatures run around with Muggles. But they keep their distance due to World War II in play.

In this world, there is a hidden alliance between Mage and Muggles those ties with all the other problems that each other may have difficult to handle alone for the good cause.

In a normal looking street called Harvey Drive, an owl looks towards a lamppost as a stranger appeared.

The man was Konoemon Konoe, a dean of the magical school called Mohora academy and a powerful mage.

Dean Konoe looked around the streets and made sure no one was there as he got out his hand a hi-tech device that take all the power in the lamp posts to make the Drive dark enough so no one can notice. 'This is wonder; perhaps joining with the muggle isn't bad as I thought.'

After getting rid of the last one, he heard footstep and turns to see a group of soldiers who is wearing masks to conceal their identity. A slug runs down Konoe shoulder and on to the ground.

Konoe smiled and said 'I should've known you would always be here Tsunade.' The slug walked over, and suddenly it began to morph and a woman took its place. She walked over and says 'Hello, Konoe.'

Konoe nods as he and the other began to walk down the streets. Tsunade then asks 'Are the rumours true, Konoe?' The two both knew something big happened the day before, but she wanted to know what really happened from the solder that been there.

'Dan, what really happen?' Konoe ask one of the solders.

'The Springfield's household have been attack; we barely fend it off as the house is beyond useable after the fight.' Dan said in detail.

'Anyone died?'

'Stan is gone sir. The Springfield are sent to limbo, but their will come back with this.' Dan holds Nagi's staff that is can fly and cast spells.

'And the boy?' asked Tsunade, looking worried.

'I entrusted Takahata to carrying that out.' Dan explained, surprising the woman.

'You think it's wise to trust him with a task like this? You know of his record...'

'He was framed Tsunade and I trust Takahata with my life as the same as saving Asuna too.' Konoe insisted to his fellow teacher. The headmaster and Jedi knew of Takahata involvement in a crime he didn't do but despite that, the friend is the best one to carry out this task.

Just then the two hear a roar and heard just in time to see something flying their way. If it was a human watching, he or she would refuse to believe it. It is motorcycle...flying through the sky! Yes folks, a motorcycle flying!

Once the bike has landed, it stopped near the group. The rider gets his goggles off. He was Takahata, the one who Dean Konoe assigned to carried out the task. Behind him was a young Nekane Springfield sitting behind him.

'Oh hey Dean Konoe, Professor Tsunade,' Takahata said greeting the professor as he got off the motorcycle.

'Hello Takahata.' Said Konoe greeting him with a smile.

'I'm surprised you got a motorcycle, you couldn't afford one.' Tsunade said eyeing the motorcycle. 'Where did you get it?'

'Oh, Jack was nice enough to give it to me.' Takahata explained with a nod.

'I trust you arrive with no problems.' Konoe asked Takahata as he gets something out of a sidecar, which turns out to be a basket. There is a little baby ginger haired boy in there sleeping, unaware of their presence.

'Oh, no. The young kid fell asleep over Tokyo. Best not to wake him up though, here we go.'

Takahata gives the basket to Konoe who look at the young baby still sleeping. Now it's time to. It's the only way to keep him safe until the time has come. The group walked towards the door of the house with Nekane looking concerned.

'I am not sure we should leave him with these people. I've heard dreadful rumour about them.' Nekane said with a frown. 'These Muggles are the worst, even more then the Dursleys. Why do you let me handle Negi?'

'They are the last people Fate's followers will think to look for the young baby, and you need the years in Mohora, beside it could run the film dead.' Konoe said.

'This young boy will be famous. There will be no child in our world who won't know his name.' Tsunade add.

'But…' Nekane tried to speak.

'I know Nekane, but it was best that he grow up from all of that until the time has come.' Konoe then puts the basket by the door, knowing that the owners of the house will see the basket eventually. The old mage then noticed Nekane shedding tears for some reason. 'It's all right, Nekane. It isn't really goodbye.'

'I know and now I won't see him for another few years.' Nekane said as she tried to stop the tears from shedding while one of the solders patted him on the back.

'Then you should join with us, we can get him close to you while being undercover.' Dan said.

'Thank you.' Nekane says.

'Dan, Ruin, Uzumaki, Hyuga, Tenkawa, Misumaru, Yai. I leave Negi to you.' Konoe ordered.

'Don't worry sir it's won't be a problem, beside our children will look after him too.' Dan replied.

Before the group leaves, Konoe put a letter in the baby's basket, explaining to the owners about the tragedy and why the child must be left with them. He looks at the young baby and smiles as he whispered, 'Good luck... Negi Springfield.'

Negi as a baby wasn't aware that his existence is greater than anyone imagined as an infamous scar burn brighter a bit.

"Negi Springfield and the Alchemist Stone."

Author note: Well the first chapter is done. Next chapter, I reveal who taking care of negi and what happen to the others.

Note:

Stan is the mage in Negima that have turn into stone to the manga.

The seven soldiers are parents to the seven Rookie in the fanfic series

Negi parents are not dead, they bodies are destroy but their sprit keep living.

Nekane looking after Negi is mention in the manga and anime.

Mohara is an all-girls school in Negima, but in this world it for mages and warriors.


End file.
